


[podfic] a world alone

by Fiannly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Homophobic Language, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, YouTube, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: in another universe, dan and phil are women named dee and fi. they still do youtube and they're still in love, but some things are different





	[podfic] a world alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a world alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151064) by [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp). 



**Text:** [a world alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151064/)

 **Author:** [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp)

 **Reader:** [fiannly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly)

 **Length:** 13:22

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1b6jzoFWPoz0eYXnBr9cq63__Lpcbvo8P) _(on google drive)_

**Author's Note:**

> hi, my name is [@[swissfuckingcheesegdi](http://swissfuckingcheesegdi.tumblr.com/)] on tumblr and i hope you had a nice pride. I hope yall enjoy this because it was hella fun to record.


End file.
